Trouble In Paradise
by Ribbongurl613
Summary: It's about the gang vaca in Hawaii, but Hamtaro and Bijou might actually fall out of love! This story has a lot of interesting twists...near the end! please read and review!
1. Another pair of twins

** Trouble In Paradise!!! **

Hee hee hee! This is my very first story so if anyone could help me to tweak my stories a bit,

please say it nicely and gently 'cuz I sometimes I could be a bit sensitive. Anyway, I hope you

like the story. I had my friends read it and it's pretty cool. Enjoy!

* * *

After the many adventures the Human Hams, they all decided to vacation in the ever tropical and

beautiful Hawaii. As the limo stopped, teenaged human-hams spewed out of the limo like the time

I made my friend laugh while drinking soda. (Some even came out of her nose...)

"Okay! Let's beach partay!" Hamtaro laughed.

"Hey! I wanted to say that!!!" Stan cried.

Sandy whacked Stan with a huge beach umbrella,"Stan! Like, grow up would ya?!"

"Look who's talkin'! Hitting your twin brother like that. I'm more mature than YOU!"

"YOU can prove your mature by putting this umbrella up!"

"Okay! I'll prove it to you!'

Stan quickly grabbed the umbrella and searched for a spot to put the umbrella when suddenly,

He saw someone drowning. A GIRL drowning!

_Just my luck! I'll save the girl, and she'll be head over heels for me!!_

"Don't worry! I'll save you!"

Stan headed to the water and dove in after her. His eyes were stinging like mad, but he managed to

get her. Once he reached land, he opened his eyes, and was about to kiss her until she slapped

him. Instead of a girl, he saw an old woman in his arms.

"I know I'm good lookin', but that's no reason to kiss me!"

"Okay! Sorry..."

"Here. As a reward, I'll give you this."

Stan had a glittery hot pink clip that had a heart with wings on it, resting in the palm of his hand.

"Stan!" Sandy cried."Stan are you okay? You almost made out with an old lady! Anyway, we

have to check on Hamtaro! He just saved the girl you wanted to save!"

"How do you know that wanted to do that!?"

"Hello? We're twins! That equals twin telepathy! Come on let's go!!"

As they reached their destination, Stan discovered Sandy was right. There WAS a girl.

"Sweet! She's not breathing! Hamtaro, I'll do the honors."

Stan grabbed her and saw that she had chocolate brown hair with matching huge hamster ears.

Stan just sat there then leaned in. His lips were a just a hairline away from hers when she

coughed up salt water in his mouth. Stan screamed in pain (More like gagged) since the

saltwater went up his nose and they were burning like mad. Hee heh heh ha mwa haa...

"Thanks for saving me!" she said, grabbing Hamtaro's hand."What's your name?"

Hamtaro's face was turning red once he stared at her eyes, almost the color of periwinkle.

"H-h-h-hamm-m-m-m-t-t-t-a-a-a-r-r-r-o-o-"Hamtaro stammered nevously.

_Why is this happening to me?! I'm always cool to be friends with girls, but with this girl..._

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I could really think of anything really funny since I read

Starburst's story. I didn't want to copy her... Anyway, R&R!!! I'll write back! I promise!


	2. The Beautiful Angel

Hi! Hi!! This is so fun! Well, I hope you like chapter two!!

"My nose!!" Stan cried." My throat!!"

"Aww.. Suck it up!!" Sandy screamed. She couldn't belive Stan was the OLDER twin.

"I heard that!!"

_Darn you twin telepathy!!_

_I could hear what you're thinking.._

_GET OUT OF HERE STAN!!_

_WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA??_

_UGH! THIS IS LIKE YOU RAIDING MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!_

_I did that once, you have no taste in underwear..._

_STAN!!!_

From outside their heads, the two got into a cloud where no one knew why they started the fight in the first place...

During that uncomfortable moment, a boy with chocolate brown hair with a cute blue shirt that had a palm tree pattern.

"Sarah!" he screamed.

"Beau!" she screamed.

"By the way everyone, this is my twin brother Beau!"

"TWIN?!?!?!" everyone screamed.

Stan got up and looked at Beau in the face. For everyone, there was a long moment of silence, but for Beau and Stan,

let's say, they were getting to know each other...

_Wow Beau, how do you spell your name hm? B-O-W???_

_No. It's B-E-A-U... And it means suitor._

_Hmm... classy... do you like to flirt?_

_Well, my sister thinks I do, but I just act the way I am, and girls like it..._

People, again, didn't know what was happening, but Sandy and Sarah knew what was goin' on.

"Stan! You are taking advantage of our twin telepathy!!"

"But it's _cool._ Unlike you!" Stan said sticking his tounge out.

" WHY I OUGHTA-!!"

Anndd.. cue cloud of smoke!! Hee hee hee... ahem, meanwhile, Bijou couldn't help but let her face turn red.

Something about him...Some...thing... While Bijou was staring dreamily at Beau. That hair, those eyes... think about him made her body relaxed. Suddenly, let the hanky in her hand blow away... Oh wait... that's made of the finest silk!!! Bijou ran after it and jumped. But the hanky was already in someone's hands! So, along with Bijou and the hanky, the person did too. And guess who that person is... nooo.. it was Beau! (Sorry for those who guessed right..X 3)

**Bijou's P.O.V**

_C' est Maginifique! He's gorgeous up close too! Ooh la la! Oh wait... I LOVE HAMTARO!! wait a minute.. he does sorta look like hamtar-_

"Sorry I got in your way. Are you hurt?" Beau said.

"..."

"What's your name???"

"BBB-bbe-beb--e-bee-be..."

"Bee Bee?"

"N-nn-nnON!!'

"Huh?''

" My name is Bijou.Your name is Beau, no?"

"Why yes, It's Beau."

"Owww.."

"Whoa, I think you sprained your ankle!"

**No more P.O.V **

Beau was gonna pick up Bijou, Hamtaro saw him and quickly ran towards the two.

"Don't worry, I got you Bijou." Hamtaro said.

"Thank-you"

When Hamtaro picked up Bijou, he saw Maxwell rushing towards the group.

"Bad News everyone," Maxwell said, "I'm afraidt the hotel we were gonna stay at is booked up!"

"But, That is impossible!" Bijou said, "I made resevations!"

"That's alright, you guys could stay at our place!" Sara chimed.

"Well, since we have nowhere else to go..O-'

"HAMTARO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' TO BIJOU?!?!" Maxwell was interuppted by Boss.

''Holdin' her???"

"Well, BACK OFF PUNK!!!!"

Boss startled Hamtaro, so he dropped Bijou.

"AAaahh!''

"Bijou! I'm so sorry!"

"BIJOU!!! WWHHYYYYY??!!!?!!?!"

"Relax Boss," Beau said, "She's not dead, and we have an ointment at home that works wonders!''

"Okay..."

Well, I hoped you liked it!! R&R!!


	3. The House

**The House**

Again, really sorry for the weird editing on chptr 2, I'll try to fix it... coughscomputercoughfaultcough Anyway, I hope you like chapter Three!!

* * *

As the Ham-hams exited the van, they saw a beautiful beach house with many palm trees on the yard.

"You guys have a nice house!" Hamtaro said.

"Look Penelope! I found a clip that will look good in your hair!" Pashmina said.

"Thank you Pashmina! It's really pretty! It has my favorite shape! A heart!!!"

"Uhh.. that's the clip the old lady gave me..." Stan said.

"Oh! Do you want it?" Penelope said.

"No!"

When everyone was inside, Sarah and Beau were giving tours of the house.

''Okay, now that the tours are over, who wants to have dinner?"

"Umm... Sarah?"

"Yes Bijou?"

"Is it all right if I cook dinner? I know how to cook very well, considering my parents are the best chefs in Paris..."

''Okay. Sure! But let's put on that ointment...''

When Sarah applied the ointment, the pain was gone almost instantly.

"Wow! That is amazing!! What's in there??"

"Love."

"Awww... That's so sweet!"

"Thank you! my mom made it!"

"So she is a pharmacist?"

"Yup."

"Well, I got to make dinner now..."

"Okay, you do that..."

When Bijou entered the kitchen, she found Beau gathering the ingredients.

"Hi! Bijou!"

"What are you planning to make??''

"Umm... Hambuger Helper??"

"Uh, do you mind if I cook?"

"No, I don't mind at all!"

"Okay. Do you want to help me?"

''Sure!!"

Back at the dining room...

"So Sarah," Stan said,"What are YOUR intrests, baby?"

"Well, I hate guys for flirt a lot."

"OOOHHHH!!! Stan just got burned!" said Panda.

"Stan thinks he is so fine, but Sarah thinks he's outta line... strum '' Jingle sang.

"That one actually made sense Jingle!" said Hamtaro.

"The one place I could shine, is also a place I shall call mine. strum "

"OH YEAH! MAKE A RHYME ANYTIME!!" said Howdy, rather angrily.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Bijou sang.

Everything that Bijou made- ME TOO!- yes beau, now... GET OUTTA MY BUSINESSTHSETHS!!-what kind of word is that?- Just get outta here and in there!! ahem. Everything they made was amazing. She even made the escargo delicious. : 3

"So," said Bijou,"How is the food?"

"It's delicious!!'' Hamtaro said.

"What's in this escargo thing?" said Sandy.

"I think I know what's in there.." said Maxwell.

"Good! I'm considering selling it at the shop!" said Howdy.

"The secret ingredient... is snails..."

Everyone but Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Beau had disgusted looks on their faces.

"You guys gotta admit that it's pretty good for snails!" said Hamtaro.

"Yeah! You guys are so mean!" said Beau."Everyone should say sorry to Bijou."

"Sorry Bijou."

But when everyone turned to face Bijou, she was gone.

"I'll handle it."said Beau.

When Beau was gone, Hamtaro headed to the backyard. Sarah, went after Hamtaro. Everyone was totally upset for unconsiously insulting Bijou.

"Hamtaro, why do you feel so bad? You didn't do anything wrong." Sarah assured.

" It's not that. I don't really have the same feelings for Bijou."

"She's not your girlfriend?"

"No, but before, I wanted her to be..."

"You wanna know where I go when I'm upset?"

"Your room?"

''No silly! You have to come with me to find out!"

With Bijou and Beau...

"Bijou, don't worry! Everyone wants to say sorry to you downstairs!" said Beau.

"Really? sniff "

"Really."

'' giggle okay."

"You look a lot cuter when you're happy you know... Just remember, If you cry too much, your face will stay that way forever. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Man! This took me a while to type! Anyway, please read and review!!! 


	4. That One Special Place

**The One Special Place**

Hee hee! I'm glad people liked it! The Bunny Queen, you should remeber!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I think it's pretty exciting!!!

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed!" said Sarah.

"Alright!" said Hamtaro.

"AAAnnndd... open your eyes!"

What Hamtaro saw before him was an amazing water fall, filled with tropical plants and it was illuminated by the soft glow of a million fireflies...

"Wow Sarah! This is amazing! Where'd you find this place???"

"Well, one time I was really mad at my dad so much, I ran away. I ended up here in the forest, but I was totally lost. It was a good thing my brother found me, but when he found me, it was already dark. So, the glow of the fireflies lead us here! We even slept here. But the next day, my mom disappeared, and so we pleased our dad as much as we can. But, let's just say that he's not the nicest person in the world... but, this is the one special place, and I love it here."

"Hey Sarah,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to swim here?"

"SWIM????"

"I'm guessing you're not so good?"

"Hamtaro, I'm thee _worst_ swimmer ever!!!"

"But you know how to swim, right?"

"Just a little fuzzy on the details..."

"It's settled then!!! I'll teach you how to swim tomorrow!!

"Okay..."

Back at home...

Bijou was her "room", getting out her sketch pad and headed for the balcony. Out there, she saw Beau strumming on his guitar.

"Beau?"

"Bijou! My sister 'gave' you that guest room?"

"Oui, but I had no idea that you play the guitar!"

"You like it?''

"Mm-hm! I love it when Jingle plays the guitar, but he rhymes, not sings... Like me,I sing when I play the piano..."

"Could you sing for me?"

"Uhh... I don't sing very well considering that I have a french accent..."

"How 'bout you sing a song I french?"

"Well, I have forgotten since I've been I Japan for so long..."

"Oh... I see... but could you at least play a song on the piano? I have this song that my mom wrote, but she played on it on the piano, and it doesn't sound so cool on the guitar..."

"Okay... By the way, where IS your mother?"

"She disappeared when I was like eight...Anyway, the piano is in my room..."

The two went to his room, and there was the eletric piano. His room was filled with posters of guitars and beautiful beaches. His bed had navy-blue covers.The piano didn't have a stand, so they had to rest it on their laps.There, Bijou started playing.

_doondoon, doon doon, dring doon, doon, doondoon_

"Beau, this sounds like Breaking Free, from High School Musical..."

"Really???"

"Oui"

"Oh well, but could you at least sing _with _me?"

"Okay..."

**We're soarin', flying,**

**there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach...**

_**If we're trying, so we're breakin' free...**_

**You know the world can see us, in a way that's diffrent then who we are,**

_**Creating...space...between ...u-**_

Beau turned to Bijou, finding her sound asleep.

_This song must make her fall asleep! OH BOY!! SHE'S SLEEPIN' IN MY ROOM!!! SHOULD I TAKE HER BACK TO HER ROOM?! NNOO! THAT WOULD MAKE HER WAKE UP!Okay Beau, relax, she'll just have to sleep..INMYROOM?!?!?!?!?!?! Well, it wouldn't hurt..._

Beau saw Bijou sleeping, with the keyboard on her lap. He carefully put it aside, and lifted Bijou making her face the correct way that people should sleep. Then, Beau gently went to lie down next to her, and instantly fell asleep...

* * *

Well, I hoped you like it! I chose a High School Musical song because I typed this the day High School Musical 2 is gonna show!!! After the read, REVIEW!!!!!Sorry it's so short, I'm a little sick... 


	5. Exciting Experiences

**Exciting Experiences**

I am so glad you actually want more of my story!! Just to tell you, I will be able to update chapters every day, for the next nine days. (I say nine days because I'm gonna have to go to school!!!) Anyways, this chapter is pretty cool!! I had fun writing it...Pretty please read and review!!!

* * *

"Bijou," whispered Beau,"Bijou, wake up!"

"Hmm...? What am I doing here...? I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yeah, but, if I carried you to your room, I might've woken you up anyway let's make breakfast."

When Bijou and Beau headed for the kitchen, little Penlope secretly followed as well.

"So," Beau said,"What are you making?"

"Melt-in-your-mouth pancakes, and omelets.'' said Bijou,"You?"

"Umm... french toast and waffles..."

"Aw, come on! no bacon or sausage?" cried little Penelope.

"Uh, Penelope? When did you wake up?" asked Bijou.

"When I smelled the food."

"Well, about bacon and sausage, do not worry. It is in the omelet."

"Okay!" Penelope said as she put an omelet on her plate.

"Um, Let's go?" said Beau.

"Where are you guys goin'?"

"Uhh... it's a secret!!!

''Why is it a secret?" but before Penelope could finish the sentence, they were both already gone.

"What's up with those two?'' she wondered to herself.

"Good morning Penelope!" said Sarah.

"Morning! You're so up early."

"You too! An eleven year old like you awake at 5 in the morning!!!"

"Well, I was bored. And besides, why are you up early again?"

"Oh, it's because Hamtaro is gonna teach me how to swim!"

"But why so early?"

"Wel-"

"Sarah! Let's go?"

"Good idea!"

"Teenagers never answer my questions..."

Meanwhile, with Bijou and Beau...

"Ooh la la! a sailboat?! I have never been on one before!"

"Yup! It's my dad's. He's a businessman."

"Oh! Well, shall we go?"

"We shall!"

"What beautiful sea..."

"Oui... I never have been to the beach this often!''

"Well, you've been missing out on a lot!"

"Really? Well then what are we waiting for?"

"All right!"

"Sarah, don't be scared! Everything will be all right!"

"But what if I drown again?''

''Sarah, I'm here remember?"

"Fine... But..."

"No worries! I'm gonna teach you! Now promise me that you will be brave, no matter what.

"Okay... but you have to promise me lunch!"

"Deal."

"Okay!"

"Now you have to practice kicking your feet to keep you up. Here, I'll hold you.''

Hamtaro held her hands and she paddled, making a whole lot of water splashes everywhere.

"That's good! Now move your arms in a rowing motion."

"Like this?"

"That's great!"

"Now combine the two, and you should be able to swim!!"

When Sarah combined the two, Hamtaro was right. Sarah was swimming, but it was a bit akward. But still pretty good for a beginner.

"Thank you so much Hamtaro! You did the impossible!! You're a great teacher!"

Then Sarah gave Hamtaro a big hug.

"Now, let's mess around!"

"I'm gonna throw you in!!"

"Oh no you're not!"

Hamtaro grabbed Sarah around her waist and flung her into the the water.

" gasp YOU ARE IN _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE NOW!!"

"Not if I can't help it!"

Hamtaro did a cannon ball and splashed Sarah in the face. There was a bunch of laughing, and fun, but there could've been somehin' else...

Bijou was at the side of the sailboat, enjoying the sea breeze.There was a beautiful sunset.

"I love the ocean! This is so much better than riding in a limo!"

"You got to ride in a limo?!"

"Well, it is only natural for me. I'm an only child, so my parents give what ever I want, since I am usually alone. But before my parent's resturant was so big, my mother and father taught me how to cook so well!''

"Oh... oops! I dropped my sunglasses!"

Beau was holding on to the wheel when he got the sunglasses, so that (The wheel turning) made the sail turn. The result? Bijou being hit by the sail, therefore, causing her to hang over the water. Eh heh heh heh heh... :)

"BEAU!!!!!"

"Bijou! Hold on! I'll just turn the wheel!"

Beau didn't realize he dropped his sunglasses, so his sunglasses jammed the wheel.So, when Beau turned the wheel, it wouldn't budge one bit.

"Uh, Bijou? I have to get you there."

"Do not tell me the wheel is broken!"

"I wish it wasn't..."

"Excuse MOI?!?!"

"Don't worry! I'm gonna get you!"

"I THINK I SEE A SHARK!!!"

"Just because there's a dorsal fin, doesn't mean it's a shark! Who knows? Mabye It's a dolphin!"

Beau was already where Bijou was.

"Just in case, We have to sacrafice your necklace. It's shiny, like a fish's scales, so we could tell what animal it is! So If it's a dolphin, you could fall, and not get hurt!"

Beau grabbed Bijou's silver locket, and dropped it in the water. But before the locket touched the water, a great white shark emerged from the sea, nearly biting off Bijou's leg.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!"

"Stay calm! I got you already!!!"

When Bijou took a peak, she saw that she was in fact, in Beau's arms. Beau was a little off balanced, since he was carrying a person. Once they reached the boat, Beau gently put Bijou down.

"Sorry about your necklace... I could replace it though..."

Beau reached into his shirt, pulling out a chain necklace. The pendant on the necklace, had a rainbow-colored heart.

"This is beauiful! Thank you!"

Really? I had my sister make it for you..."

"Well, I appreciate it a whole lot. Thank you very much."

Then, Bijou kissed Beau on the cheek.

* * *

I hoped you liked it!!! Read and REVIEW!!! This is my longest chapter!! I am so happy!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Uhh... I couldn't think of a title for this chapter, but that doesn't change the fact that this chapter is good!

After their exciting experience, Bijou and Beau headed home.

"_Yawn_... I'm tired.. Are you tired?" asked Beau.

'' Of course I am! _Yawn_.. It's the middle of the night..."

"Okay, shall we?" said Beau, holding out his hand towards the staircase.

"We shall."

If you're wondering what they mean, they mean to go up the stairs. Anyways, once they reached their rooms, they both said goodnight to each other.

Now that's done, let's go back to Hamtaro and Sarah...

"We should head home shouldn't we?" said Hamtaro.

"Yeah, we should..."

"By the way Sarah, thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For letting me have the time of my life. I even got to stay up longer than I could!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, the latest I've stayed up waslike, 11:30! Now it's...12 O' CLOCK?!?!"

"Uh, sorry Hamtaro. I have problems going to sleep early..."

"It's all right! We could train each other! It'll be like, night owl and early bird boot camp! Whaddya say?"

"Alright! But, we need to go home. Like now. It's way too late."

"Alright coach!"

Meanwhile, Beau couldn't stop thinking about Bijou. He couldn't help but to hold Bijou in his arms. Suddenly, he got one of his spare pillows, and imagined it as Bijou. He stared at it, then gave it a satisfying embrace. When he looked out his window, he saw Bijou on the balcony. He raced over and stood in front of Bijou, panting.

"Beau? Is somthing wrong?"

But Beau skipped the words and squeezed Bijou.He couldn't tell Bijou how much he loved her, since he's so happy that he had the courage to actually hug her.

_Beau is hugging me? Then he must like me! I'm sorry Beau, but i __**love**__ Hamtaro. Maybe we will be together some other day..._

Bijou gently pushed Beau, and said,"I'm so sorry. I already love somebody else."

Hamtaro saw that from his balcony, but not the part that Beau was pushed away. After that, he went to Sarah's room for advice.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I thought Bijou liked me back. I really thought I understood romance right then and there."

"Hamtaro," said Sarah."There is a lot more fish in the sea! Cast a larger net! It's like you already caught the Bijou fish, but you weren't satisfied."

"But I like Bijou a lot. She's a genuine, incomparable, person. I'm gonna talk to her."

"Hamtaro, you won't be able to heal the heart unless you give it some time. Instead of going to her, go to bed. You might actually sleep the blues away."

"Alright, but I prefer to eat the blues away."

Hamtaro left and Sarah gave a huge sigh.

"Oh Hamtaro. You are so dense. Why can't you see that I love you more than anything? I won't make you fall for Bijou."

"That's my girl!" The mysterious voice from the mirror said. Let's call him????.

Okay! I know this chapter is short, but it's probably the latest one I'll make this week. Man! the only reason it's short is:

1:My little sister doesn't like me doing this

2:I've been going to lots of parties

3: I had a little trouble setting up this chapter

4:I got flamed

5: I was thinking up of the follow up series

Well, I hope you like the story so far! I'm so glad you actually bothered to read the rest! Don't worry, there is only like, 3 to 4 chapters to this story!


	7. Disapearing

**Disapearing**

YAY!! The action is coming up! Anyway, thank you for reading this far, it means a lot since it's my first story. This will be one of those chapters that take a whle for me to type. I got a case of uh... cha cha cha? But I'm recovering. Although I get stummy seizures... Anyway, it would be great if you R&R!

* * *

The next day, little Penlope woke up, seeing Pashmina's face.

"Good Morning Penelope!" said Pashmina.

"Good Morning!" Penelope said.

"Is it okay if I skip out on shopping today Pashmina? I want to explore the house."

"Sure thing! Boss will watch you, and Cappy will stay!"

"Okay!"

"But make sure you eat breakfast, no adventure is cool on an empty stomach!"

"Okay! Pashmina, you're the best!"

* * *

After breakfast, Penelope turned to an unfamiliar corner, and saw two gigantic metal doors. She heard voices, so she gently leaned against the doors.

"How's my kids?" said ????.

"We're fine dad. Just heart broken." said Sarah and Beau.

"Heart BROKEN!? IMPOSSIBLE!!! MY KIDS ARE SO COOL, THEY SHOULD BE BREAKING HEARTS!"

Penelope wasn't as light as she thought, so she barged into their conversation.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss okwaa?"

Next thing Penlope knew, she was trapped in the closet.

* * *

"Okay everyone, does every one have their cell phones?" Maxwell declared.

"YEP!"

Bijou looked thourgh her light blue Dooney & Burke purse and looked for her diamond studded cellphone, with a sapphire blue B on it. She got her Razr cellphone out, expecting to see a picture of Hamtaro greeting her. She flipped her phone, and the screen was dark. She flipped again, and... the screen was dark.

"MY CELL PHONE IS DEAD!!!"

"Bijou," Maxwell said." That means you'll need to share one with someone."

"I'll share with you!" Beau said.

"You will?" Bijou couldn't help to smile. "You are so sweet!"

"You know Bijou girl, I woulda shared with ya." Stan flirted.

"NOT A CHANCE!!!" Sandy boomed, pulling Stan by the ear.

_I would've shared with Bijou, but Oxnard forgot his in Japan... _Hamtaro thought.

"Okay peaople! Let's go!" Howdy said.

"I really hate that accent of yours. And again, what a fashionable apron you are wearing! A young feller like you, wearing an apron."

"OH STOP THAT!!!"

* * *

Once they were at the mall, Sarah grabbed Hamtaro's hand, and showed him something that made him laugh hystarically.

"That's a good one Sarah! Here, Lemme take a picture!"

Hamtaro got out his phone, and saw a picture of BIjou on the screen.

_Oh. Bijou. Well, it's just one picture of Sarah._

But Hamtaro ended up having lots of fun taking pictures of Sarah, so he deleted some pictures of... BIJOU. TEN pictures.

Sarah had fun too, so with that, she kissed Hamtaro. Here's the catch. Hamtaro didn't mind at all. Everyone saw it, and out of those people, it stood out the most to Bijou.

"Hamtaro... I thought... with all the times... I HATE YOU HAMTARO!!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!"

Hamtaro looked up, and saw Bijou running off towards the fountain. Hamtaro fell on the ground. He couldn't belive the things Bijou said. He was gonna go there himself, but Beau was already there.

_Bijou... I'm so sorry. I love you... I... I... I hate myself..._

Hamtaro ran towards the boys bathroom, thinking that washing his face would help him. From outside the bathroom, you could hear Hamtaro saying, "Gah! What are you doing here?" and another voice saying, "Ah, WHY WON'T YA JUST CHOKE ON SOME COKE?!" Then the bathroom door exploded with a giant grey cloud of smoke.

"I'M COMIN' HAMTARO!!" said Stan.

When he jumped in there, he disappeared as well.

''STAN!" Sandy cried.

"Don't go there Sandy, I'll get your brother for you! I LOVE YOU SANDY!!!" said Maxwell.

He gave Sandy a passionate kiss good-bye.

One, by one, each person disappeared, and the people left were Pashmina, Sandy, Sarah, Bijou and Beau.

A giant whirlpool formed and sucked in Bijou. Beau, of course jumped in after her. Then, Sarah went after her brother.

Now Sandy and Pashmina were left.

"Your turn Sandy. I'm scared."

"NO!"

"You're scared too?"

"NO! It's just... I can't go into the boy's bathroom! I have a reputation!"

"BUT...AAHHHH!!!"

Then the two disapeared as well.

* * *

YAY!! That took ME a while to write. REVIEW!!! Sorrry the chapter is so short. I've been "busy". Anyway, take the second verse, same as the first! REVIEW!! It would be nice if you did review every chapter!!! That would be totally cool... 


	8. The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

FINALLY!! I"VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!! HERE IS WHERE THE EXCITING TWISTS COME IN!!! I"M SO EXCITED!!!!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! THIS IS IT! THIS IS WHY...you'll see...

* * *

"Ugh."

"Wh-wh-wh-WHERE AM I?!" screamed Stan.

"You're in a cell. Or probably in a basement." Penelope said in a dreamy voice. Kinda like Luna Lovegood...

"Why are you talking so funny?"

"Mabye it's because I was one of the first here, and then you."

"So this is what isolation does to 11 year olds..."

"Yeah... mabye so..."

"Ugh, no wonder we're here. It's just some evil plot to make us bored to death."

"Oh, we're not alone..."

"Huh?"

"She's here. What's your name again?"

"Penelope? Why did you make an imaginary friend?"

"Oh, she's not imaginary. She's real. And she wanted me to give you this..."

Penelope handed Stan a glittery rainbow clip, it had a heart with a wing, just like the one the old lady gave him.

"PENELOPE!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH ME!?!?"

"Just put it on..."

"Alright..."

When Stan put on the clip, he saw a jumbo-sized white hamster with wings and a halo. This hamster could only be...

"Stan, this is Harmony...I told you she wasn't imaginary!"

"Pleased to meet you Stan! I'm Harmony!"

"How come you know my name?"

"Oh! It's because remember that time when Maxwell didn't want to go on rides with Sandy at the amusment park?"

"Uhh..."

"Hamtaro and Bijou helped me out by saving their love!"

"How come I didn't see you before?"

"I wasn't there, I was resting from chasing... OHMYGODDNESSGRACIOUSGORGEOUS!!! YOU GUYS NEED TO HELP ME! PRONTO!!!"

"Why the sudden mood change?"

"It's because Hamtaro and Bijou's love is breaking apart! If we don't put them together again, the love meter will shatter, and something bad might happen!"

"SO THIS ISN'T JUST SOME PLOT TO MAKE US BORED TO DEATH!?"

'' OF COURSE NOT! AND YOU WON'T GUESS WHO'S BEHIND IT ALL!! IT'S -"

* * *

Hamtaro woke up to see that he was in a dark place, with a huge window that showed a thunderstorm taking place.

_blink blink _"WHERE AM I!?!?!?!"

"_YOU_ are in _MY _lair!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! pfthfphfth!!!"

And before his eyes, Hamtaro saw SPAT, still in hamster form, but in jumbo size.

"SPAT!!!! _YOU_ WERE BEHIND ALL THIS?!"

"WHY DO YOU MAKE IT SO HARD TO BELIVE?! PFTTHPFFTH?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THAT MUCH OF A MASTERMIND!!!" Bijou screamed.

Hamtaro looked to his right and saw Bijou, trapped in the bottom half of a gigantic hour-glass.

"BIJOU! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!"

Hamtaro ran towards Bijou, but that made him hit himself, discovering that he too, was in a giant hour-glass.

"Hamtaro! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"HEY! You, frenchie. Why are you so concerned about him? He kissed Sarah!"

"How do you know about-"

"Sarah and Beau? They're my kids."

And Sarah and Beau came into the room.

"It's written all over them. Just look at their birthmarks!"

Spat grabbed Sarah and Beau's hair and pulled to see what was underneath.Their birthmarks both are the shape of Spat's pitch fork.

"How did YOU get kids?" screamed Hamtaro.

"Easy. Harmony was my wife before all of youse were born. pftpth. We had an argument, and we decided that she would raise them, and I would take them when they turned 12. Their mom really did disappear, and I had the best time of my life.pftpth!"

"Oh. Poor Harmony." said Bijou.

"HARMONY!? WHAT ABOUT ME!?!"

"I see. You just want to be loved."

"Yes. It's true. pfteehee. The Spatser just wants to be loved.''

Spat put both of his hands across his chest, pouting and nodding.

"Really?"

"Tee hee... NO! Love is disgusting. And I learned I can use love against everyone, and anyone! BWAHAHA! PFTPTH!

"Umm... why are we in giant hourglasses again?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK?! THAT YOU WERE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE SPA TREATMENT?! MAN! TO THINK THE HEROS ALWAYS WIN! PFTPTH!"

"Bad guys never win! WE are gonna get out of here, somehow..."

"BEAU! FILL BIJOU'S HOURGLASS..WHEN BOSS GETS HERE...BWAHAHAHA! PFTPTH!!

"HEY! BOSS ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES BIJOU! I DO TOO!"

"Yeah, you really love her by kissing my daughter! PFTPTH!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I LOVE BIJOU! BUT SOMEHOW I LOVE SARAH TOO!"

"Yep! Another great trait inherited by, let's see... MOI!! Once you talk to her, you won't be able to stop thinking about her! Beau inherited it too, but I don't know why he couldn't get Bijou to kiss him. I thought she was the easy target."

"WELL IT DIDN'T WORK BECAUSE I'VE LOVED HAMTARO SINCE THE DAY I MET HIM!"

"Bijou... Is that how you felt? From the begining?"

"Oui! But you were so dense, I was gonna tell you that I loved you on this vacation."

"Bijou..."

"BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY SORRY WHEN YOU KISSED SARAH! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYM-"

Bijou fell, clutching her chest. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"BIJOU!"

"And those are the magic words."

"What magic words..?" Hamtaro was seriously teary-eyed.

"The magic words to break the love meter in you guys' chests. You guys are partners, so if you guys' love gets broken, so will the heart meter in you guys' you know. PFTPTH!"

"Bijou! Say that you love me!"

"How can I when I really don't? Ungh!"

"No. N-n-no Bijou you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do...Ungh!''

"Why does she keep killing her self!?"

"It's because, why would she want to live after that? Didn't Harmony tell you that? If you guys break up, Harmony will die too! You really don't understand, do you? Her saying those words voluntary. So you get heart broken too!! The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Bijou..."

* * *

"Okay, know that we explained everything, are you ready to kick some Spat Butt?!" yelled Harmony.

"Yeah!" screamed the rest of the ham-hams.

"Okay! Let'-"

"HARMONY!!!"

Harmony fell to the ground, twitching in pain.

"You guys have to go on your own... But take me with you...!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Once all the ham-hams reached Spat's "secret" lair, they saw Bijou cough up a large amount of blood.

"Ham...taro... What happened?" Harmony asked.

"I'm sorry! I accidently fell in love with your daughter, but I don't love her anymore!"

"Hamtaro... " Sarah whispered.

"Uhh... Sarah?"

"YOU WILL PAY HAMTARO!"

Sarah quickly grabbed a bow and arrow and shot Bijou in the chest.

"BIJOU!!!" Hamtaro and Boss screamed.

Boss ran to Bijou's hourglass and smashed it into an oblivion. There, he held Bijou, soaked in blood.

"Bijou..." said Boss, "Who did this to you...?"

"Sa-sa-sarah an-n-nd Ha-am-t-ta-ro..."

Bijou touched Boss's hand and then her hand slowly slid down.

"Hamtaro... How can you kill Bijou...? You didn't shoot her..."

"It's called a love triangle bub! pftpth. Hamtaro fell for my daughter-"

"YOU HAD KIDS!? SINCE WHEN!?" said all the ham-hams, gasping in disbelief.

"Back when I was Harmony's partner... in love! She's my ex!

All the Ham-hams (except for the ones who know) again, had their jaws hanging in disbelief.

"HAMTARO! BIJOU LOVED YOU!? YOU WERE ALWAYS BACKING ME UP! BUT I GUESS IT WAS JUST SOME TRICK JUST TO HURT ME! WELL, IF YOU'RE GONNA HURT ME, MIGHT AS WELL HURT YOU!"

Boss grabbed Sarah's bow and aimed for Hamtaro.

"Boss!" said Maxwell,"I think you're taking this way too far!"

"SHUT UP BOOK WORM!"

"BOSS! DON'T TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!" yelled Sandy.

"WHO CARES!? I NEED TO KILL HAMTARO!"

Boss drew his arm back and the arrow flew towards Hamtaro. But the arrow hit Bijou's arm, and she was breathing really hard.

"WHAT!? BIJOU'S ALIVE!? PFTPTH!?"

"Yeah dad." Beau said confidently.

"BEAU!? WHY!? _**HOW!?**_"

"I used mom's ointment, while all of you guys were distracted."

"Good boy!" Harmony sang.

"Mom! You look loads better!"

"It's because what Bijou did!"

Beau turned to Bijou and saw the arrow in her arm.

"Bijou! After all the things I did, you still saved me! Why?" Hamtaro said, his eyes filling up with tears.

"When I tried to tell you I loved you too, it ended up being something totally different."

Bijou looked Hamtaro in the eye.

"I love you very much Hamtaro."

When she said that, she was already in Hamtaro's arms. After that, they kissed.

"WELL, THAT PLAN FAILED! PFTPTH! C'MON KIDS! LET'S GO!"

"NO DAD!" yelled Beau." I'M GOIN' WITH MOM!"

"He always was such a mama's boy. C'mon Sarah!"

"DADDY! YOU SAID I WOULDN'T FAIL!"

"Well kid, that's what happens when-"

Spat was interrupted by Harmony," When YOU are the bad guy!"

Once Beau kissed Bijou's arm, the arrow disappeared.

"Oh Beau!"

"Okay! Don't get TOO comfortable with that!" Hamtaro said in a jealous manner.

"Hamtaro! Say 'Love Shots!' You too Bijou! Sarah and Beau, you could help too!"

"Alright!"

"LOVE SHOTS!"

A slingshot appeared in front of Hamtaro, A harp appeared in front of Bijou, ninja stars, of in this case, ninja hearts appeared in front of Sarah, and Beau got a bow and arrow. (Get it?) All of them aimed at Spat and the love shots pushed him towards the window, therefore, Spat was in a Harmony costume again, but with a new twist, he was struck by lightning.

"GAAAHHHHH!!! PFTHtee hee!"

"Mom,"

"Yes Beau?"

"Did we really kill our own dad?"

"No sweetie!! He's just away to learn another lesson." (He's dead... or IS he?)

* * *

It was their last day at Hawaii, and the Ham-hams were at the airport.

"Man, I can't wait to tell my parents about this!"

"YOU CAN'T!!" screamed Sarah and Beau.

"Well, why not? It was a very interesting!" said Bijou.

"Well, our mom told us that you guys will have to forget this whole experience."

"Why? That will be so hard!"

"It won't be as hard... if we erase your memory..."

"ALL OF IT!?"

"No! Just the memories that involve each and everyone one of you. Except for Stan and Sandy, since they're siblings."

"I guess it's alright. But will we ever meet each other again?"

"You guys will, it's destiny! But you won't be able to see us again..."

"We will miss you..." said Hamtaro.

"Don't worry Hamtaro! We'll meet again in your dreams!" said Sarah.

"How is that possible? You guys are going to live here in Hawaii!"

"As it turns out, we're gonna have to help our mom with all the broken hearts out there! So we have cool superpowers! That involve love..."

"But according to my calculations-"

"Goodbye everyone."

Everyone saw a huge bright,white, light. Almost blinding.

* * *

Hamtaro sat up in his bed, after he saw the light.

"That light seems so familiar... Oh well, gotta go back to sleep. I'll be moving to Kitakyushu tomorrow."

When Hamtaro driffted off to his sleep, he heard a voice calling him in the distance.

"Hi Hamtaro! You might not remember me, but my name is Sarah! I'll be helping you find your true love!"

* * *

FINALLY! THE CHAPTER IS DONE! AND SO IS THE SYORY!! (imagines self in the spotlight with tears running down cheeks) MY FIRST STORY IS FINISHED!I AM SO HAPPY! I WANT TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING AND STUFF! THEY ARE AWESOMEWRITER123, CRYSTALGURL101, AND THE BUNNY QUEEN! AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY, AND FOR ACTUALLY READING THIS FAR, AND FOR HOLDING YOUR INTREST FOR THIS LONG! 


End file.
